


Forbidden Love

by Kaielan, Wheelie91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chloroform, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaielan/pseuds/Kaielan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelie91/pseuds/Wheelie91
Summary: Prompt by Wheelie91- Bellatrix chloroforms Hermione and then, when she wakes up, they have sex for three hours. Yep sooo this is basically sex between two women, not much of a plot. Oneshot.Warning? Starts off non-con...





	Forbidden Love

There was a gentle breeze flowing through the empty field. In the distance she could see the Burrow, only a pinprick of light from where she was standing. Hermione was solemn, with Dumbledore's death the war felt very real. Right now the boys and she were staying at the Burrow, their safe haven for the moment, but they wouldn't be staying long as they had to destroy Voldemort's remaining horcruxes. Perhaps it was better for Hermione's sanity that they leave sooner rather than later, the Burrow was just too crowded and the sooner they finished their task, the sooner the war would end.

Hermione pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, a newspaper clipping, a semi-recent picture of Voldemort's right hand 'man' killing the wizard or witch that had taken the picture. Bellatrix's face was contorted in anger and her mouth formed the words Avada Kedavra as she raised her wand over and over. Hermione sighed, even in this picture she found the dark witch beautiful. The dangerous woman had caught her eye during the battle of the ministry. Of course there was no possibility of, let's say courting, the woman but that didn't stop the Gryffindor from researching everything she could about the dark witch and fantasizing about her. She snorted, that's all her life consisted of nowadays, harsh truth and impossible fantasies.

As she turned to head back towards the Burrow she felt a hand roughly grab her waist from behind and pull her against its owner, she started to panic. Bending down she tried putting all her weight down on the arm holding her, but the person behind her easily countered her movement.

"Shhh…" she heard in her ear, a female voice.

"No!" That's all she got out, a second hand put a cool cloth against her face. At first she thought this was just to gag her but as she opened her mouth to scream again she tasted something sweet on the cloth, and when she took a breath she smelled the same sweetness. She knew what this was-chloroform. She tried her best to keep from breathing after that and clawed at the hand against her face although she had already taking some in so she wasn't as forceful as she could have otherwise been. Alas the woman's grip was secure and she had to breathe at one point. She felt herself grow dizzy after the second breath, felt herself be lowered to the ground, not sure if she had fallen, the cloth still pressed to her face. She wasn't sure how long she was on the ground or how many times she tried moving out from under the woman on top of her-if at all. Unfortunately the woman's face was blurry do to the drug in her system so she wouldn't be able to identify her. Finally, after one last weak attempt at moving away, she couldn't do anything else but give in to the encroaching darkness.

*****

Her body was aching pleasantly, she'd have never thought she would have that much fun chloroforming someone. It had been so sweet to press against her so tightly, a sensation she had been dreaming of but never imagined to be this wonderful. She couldn't have imagined the smell and feel of the bushy hair in her face, or the pleasant weight leaning on her. The girl's struggling only made the delightful sensation better. Her arm wrapped around the muggleborn's waist, to throw her off balance she had hooked her leg around the younger witch's lowering her to the ground and sitting on her, grinding her hips on the unconscious young woman.

Once unconsciousness set in Bellatrix apparated with the woman still between her legs, ending up on a lush green, brown and silver carpet. Well, time to undress her; she thought as she started to unzip the muggleborn's ridiculous clothing.

*****

Hermione felt cold and uncomfortable, she supposed that was what woke her up. Keeping her eyes closed she attempted to reach for the covers, only to find she couldn't move. Struggling she realized she had to fight to get her eyes open, she felt rope binding her wrists together and to the floor underneath her, her legs were also tied but had more freedom of movement and were separately attached to the floor. She could swear she felt hands sliding across her chest. Suddenly it hit her, she was cold because she had no clothes on, and there was someone touching her. She tried to move away only to realise that the person was also sitting on her hip making it impossible in her groggy state to move away. The Gryffindor started to panic, yet was surprise when the person trace her face gently, from forehead to cheek to jaw seemingly wanting to calm the young woman. As the hand repeated its soft journey Hermione twitched as she felt something wet on her lower abdomen. She finally managed to lift her heavy eyelids and was shocked by what she saw. Bellatrix. Sitting on her, naked. And by god, she was beautiful. Hermione took a dazed moment to observe her; wild black curls spilling over the woman's torso, the curls ending right at dark pink erect nipples which topped perfectly sized firm breasts, there was a multitude of faint scars on her chest and toned stomach. Looking back up at the woman's dark brown eyes and dark eyelashes Hermione noticed something surprising – a light loving smile graced the dark witch's features. The cold was replaced by heat and the young witch felt herself grow wet, she must be dreaming. However she was reminded of her tied limbs when she attempted to move. Once again panic set in, the death eater's intentions could not be good, this time she had better control of her body and managed to throw the dark witch off-balance, which she was not happy with.

Bellatrix shifted her weight to fully pin down the struggling Gryffindor. This made Hermione speak up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" She tried rolling on her side, then her other side but that only made Bellatrix get closer to control her and the older woman's fingers dig deeper into her shoulder. "Fuck! Stop! Get off of me!" Near tears Hermione tried to bite the death eater and failed, Bellatrix pulled back and scrutinized Hermione's face. Hermione was red from anger and embarrassment, she tried to shrink away once she realised what she had done, it would not go unpunished.

Although, to her utter shock, Bellatrix leaned back down and said; "I won't hurt you."

The dark witch stood and circled Hermione who blushed even more when she saw that Bellatrix was wearing a strap-on. She turned her head away and attempted to cover herself, which she couldn't do. While Bellatrix stared at her she looked around the room. It was a large bedroom with Slytherin colours and looked as if no-one lived there. Hermione was positioned between the bed and the wall farthest from the door.

Bellatrix sat on the bed, unsure of what to do next. The girl was surprisingly compliant considering the circumstance, which was good; she didn't want to rape her. Though she certainly did want her way with her, ever since the battle of the ministry not a day had gone by where she wouldn't think of this young witch. Smiling slightly she looked over the Gryffindor again. Beautiful brown curls, almost as wild as her own, she couldn't currently see her face as the girl was turned away; she remembered her eyes being brown and would love another look. She looked down further, the blush on the girl's skin went down her chest and gave her a delightful colour, her breast were smaller than her own and could fit in her hand, her pink nipples erect, although from cold or excitement the dark witch couldn't tell. The muggleborn's arms; torso and legs were not as muscular as Bellatrix's but not weak or fat. She kept her pubic hair short, and she could see a little bit of pink flesh from where she sat. Bellatrix cocked her head; the girl was straining her legs against her restraints trying to keep her legs closed.

Reaching out with her foot the dark witch brushed her toe against Hermione who jumped and looked towards her only to look away again.

"Look at me," Bellatrix commanded, the girl complied. "I will let you go on one condition…" She trailed off and noticed the younger witch's eye look at her strap-on, it was large and black, ridged and didn't look natural. She smirked, "You understand?"

The girl hesitantly nodded yet Bellatrix noted the lust that had settled in her eyes.

"Good, now I will untie your legs, and remove the spell binding you to the floor. Your wrist will remain attached for now. Run, and there will be consequences"

The girl nodded again and Bellatrix did just that.

*****

As soon as Bellatrix had untied her legs and removed the spell attaching her bound wrists to the floor Hermione jumped up and made for the door. She was not going to go along with something like this, as turned on as she was she could not shake the perfect romance scenario from her head. Childish, maybe, but nonetheless what she wanted.

Of course she didn't get far; Bellatrix grabbed her from behind and growled into her ear.

Trying to twist out of the older woman grasps Hermione let out; "Let me go!" Struggling harder Hermione added, "Believe it or not I actually like getting to know the people I sleep with, unlike you I…" Hermione's sentence was cut short by Bellatrix who had grabbed her jaw, turned her head around and kissed her. Hermione knees went week and she leaned into Bellatrix as butterflies dance in her stomach. She then felt herself being laid down on the floor, Bellatrix on top of her, she could feel the strap-on near her core and the woman's breasts pressed against hers- it was dizzying. She gasped and Bellatrix slipped her tongue into her mouth, kissing her fiercely and Hermione only too happy to comply.

When they needed to breathe Bellatrix leaned down and growled. "I don't think you've ever slept with anybody" The dark witch punctuated her sentence with a hard thrust of her pelvis, no penetration, not yet; she wanted the girl to surrender first.

Hermione gasped as the thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her, she hadn't yet looked the death eater in the eyes since breaking the kiss -it would be her undoing. It was hard to resist even given the current situation, chloroformed and hands tied. Bellatrix seemed to sense this and raised herself to lightly rub their breasts together, at this the Gryffindor let out a shuddering breath. Then she felt nibbling at her earlobe, it tickled more than anything and she turned her head to make it stop, gasping at the pools of darkness she found above her.

Bellatrix smiled- victory! "So you like biting huh?" Hermine eyes grew wide and Bellatrix theatrically link her jaw, then bit her neck – hard. Hermione gasped in pain as Bellatrix drew blood, which turned to pleasure as the dark witch started to lick and softly bite her; trailing down her neck and chest leaving little red marks. When Bellatrix stopped at her breast she was surprisingly gentle in her licking and nibbling, this was contrasted by the dark witch tracking her nails down Hermione's sides leaving angry red marks. Hermione had started to squirm under her impromptu lover, wrapping her legs around the dark woman's waist and wishing she could wrap her arms around her.

Hermione let out a deep moan when Bellatrix finally took her aching nipple into her mouth, pleased with that sound Bellatrix rocked her hip against the Gryffindor's who let out a breathy "Oh".

Bellatrix smirked and switched to the girl's other breast, she was aching as well. Scrapping her nails on the inside of Hermione's thighs she checked for wetness and another smile graced her lips. Moving back to kiss now swollen lips she position the toy near the girl's entrance. Continuing her assault on Hermione's lips she only briefly considered how the muggleborn would prefer this to play out before deciding- fuck it. Her first thrust in the girl was hard was obviously both painful and pleasurable. Bellatrix was delighted when Hermione threw her head back in surrender, she moved to nibble and suck on the still-sore bite mark on her younger lover. Bellatrix pulled out and thrust again, this time letting herself also enjoy the sensation. She loved this particular toy, letting her feel the girl's tight walls closing in against her, she moaned against Hermione's who answered back with a moan of her own. Bellatrix starting a continuous rhythm barely pulling out and pushing back in as hard as she could, the purpose of the exercise staying as close to Hermione sweet body as she could, smelling her, rubbing their breasts together, feeling her struggle against her bonds in pleasure and feeling enveloped by a now very real fantasy.

Eventually the girl's moans became higher pitched and closer together, but just as both would crest Bellatrix summoned her strength and pulled out, she sat back and looked at the sight before her. The girl was flushed, sweaty and clearly disappointed in the abrupt ending. Hermione looked up at her with pleading eyes, Bellatrix, holding her aching temporary member, smirked and cocked her head.

"Please…" Hermione whined, Bellatrix feigned innocence, "Please." She said again with more vigour as she went to sit up. Bellatrix roughly pushed her back down; "Be a good girl and I'll let you cum." Hermione nodded quickly.

Bellatrix started kissing Hermione again, one hand in the girl's hair the other rubbing the temporary member, occasionally bumping into the girl's center as she strained to get her hips closer to the dark witch. When Bellatrix came she moaned into her lover's mouth and the cum from the toy coated the outside of Hermione's sex. Frustrated groaning came out of the younger girl's mouth. Bellatrix smirked it was time to pleasure milady.

The dark woman nipped her way down to two lovely breast again taking one in her mouth and switching occasionally, her hand reached for girls core and spread both wetness and cum down to nether regions.

"Wha.." Hermione started to protest, but Bellatrix kissed her silent and started to push into the tight opening with her index finger. Hermione half moaned but started to pull away.

"We will have none of that." Bellatrix magically tied the girl's bound wrist back to the floor, again the girl half moaned but stopped moving away, Bellatrix sat back and enjoyed the spectacle. A knuckle deep she started to stretch the entrance even more, twisting her finger. She chuckled as she watched the girl wright, hips bucking in the air and her member started throbbing again. Once satisfied with her work Bellatrix positioned herself at the nether entrance and pushed in much more slowly than the first time. The dark witch groaned this was much tighter than Hermione's sex and once again she bent down to beautiful breasts, and continued to slowly pump in and out of Hermione never completely burying the member inside her. Honestly Bellatrix had never been with a woman, though now suckling at another woman's soft breast she couldn't come up with an acceptable reason as to why she hadn't done this before.

Hermione felt like she was floating, having no anchor but her hands secured to the floor. Oh my god, she had not thought anal sex could feel so good, disgusting, but good. But now she was more frustrated than before, she needed to come and as good as Bellatrix was making her feel she just couldn't cum. And the pureblood knew it, every time Hermione begged Bellatrix would only smirk against her chest, Hermione wished her hand were free to be able to guide the older witch exactly where she needed it. She went to wrap her legs around Bellatrix so she could bring her closer, but received a painful bite in return.

"Please…" She begged, but received no answer from her companion. "Please Bella..."

Bellatrix stilled at the sound of her nickname, only her sisters had ever called her that. It was personal. Did she want this mudblood to call her Bella? She raised her head to look into brown eyes darkened by lust, she may have already been buried inside her, but she felt butterflies in her stomach the moment their eyes met. Bellatrix decided yes, she did want to be Bella to this muggleborn.

Hermione cried out as Bella started circling her clit with her fingers, it didn't take long with Bella inside her-she came with only a few firm strokes. She wrapped her legs around the dark witch as she saw white. Coming down from her high Hermione only wanted to wrap her arms around the older woman, and it seems Bellatrix wanted that too. Hermione felt the member being pulled out of her and her arms being liberated. She moved her numb arms around a bit before wrapping them around Bellatrix, who had settled on top of her. As they laid there exhausted, Hermione couldn't help thinking about how perfect this felt, Bellatrix in her arms and face buried in her neck, she found it hard to believe that Bellatrix had wanted this too. All thoughts of running away had vanished and one though came at the forefront of her mind-her hands were free. Grinning she flip them around and reversed their positions. Bella looked absolutely stunned at being pinned down. Hermione just smiled coyly and began tracing a pattern similar to what Bellatrix had left on her body, nips and licks she marked Bellatrix as her own, leaving red marks everywhere on her chest, paying special attention to scars as they seemed to be particularly sensitive. Bellatrix seemed content to let Hermione do the work, for now, she treaded her fingers through the brunette's hair and laid back, sighing or wiggling when Hermione found a sensitive spot.

Moving lower she accidently bumped into the strap-on, honestly now that she was in control and knowing what they had just done Hermione was disgusted. She quickly undid the straps, yanked it off Bellatrix and threw it across the room. Bellatrix raised herself onto her elbows at the action and let out a laugh. Hermione noticed some filth left over from their recent activity, yet couldn't clean it as she had no wand. She looked to Bellatrix, who was clearly amused, and gave her a look that said; 'You clean this up or I'm leaving'. The dark witch pouted a bit but did as she was told, than started laughing again. She raised herself up to grab her lover and pull her back down on top of her.

Hermione returned the kiss with fervor, she moaned as Bellatrix scraped her nails down her back, drawing blood. For a little while both were content to rock their bodies together and trail their hands up and down the other's body. At one point Hermione reached to touch the other woman's breast for the first time, soft and nipples hard, Hermione moved away from Bellatrix's mouth to go take one in her mouth now knowing from experience how wonderful that could be. Though the feeling of a breast in her mouth was not expected, so much softer than expected, she enjoyed the moment and took quite a long time switching from one breast to the other, the firm grip in her hair, pressing her against a breast, telling her that Bella was enjoying this too. Finally Hermione started to move lower, moving slowly towards her goal- she wanted to taste Bellatrix.

Bellatrix kept a firm grip on the hair of the woman currently worshipping her body, she had never seen herself do anything but control the situation, her grip affirming this. But now she was both complying and as relaxed as her turned-on state allowed her to be. This had never happened before; the men she had slept with always only pleasing themselves, she had to control the situation to get anything from it. And she had always been rough, always enjoyed being rough, yet now she was enjoying this softness, punctured from time to time by a sharp bite.

She moaned in pleasure as the Gryffindor started to kiss and nibble her abdomen, she parted her legs wider so the girl could settle in between them. Bellatrix growled, Hermione wasn't done teasing, she was nibbling closer and closer to her sex, she went to thrust her hips up, but Hermione pinned her thighs down with her arms. Hermione kissed the flesh where her stomach met her neatly trimmed hair, Bellatrix tried pushing the girl's head where she needed her most, but the girl just skipped the area and went to nibble on her inner thighs. Bellatrix growled, than gasped as the Gryffindor bit down and drew blood, she hadn't taken her for that type, she groaned- it felt good.

Hermione was stalling and she knew it. She'd always had fumbling hands so she'd chosen to pleasure Bella with her mouth, but now she was not sure of what to do. When her hair was roughly pulled she had bitten down on her lover's pale thigh and pulled away when she tasted blood. She had blown on the area as an apology and felt the other woman shudder.

Pulling away a bit Hermione looked at what she had discovered, lovely pink swollen flesh glistening with moisture. The annoyed sounds coming from the other woman told Hermione she didn't have long before Bellatrix would take control again, so she took a breath and pressed her flattened tongue against Bella's sex and swiped up. The older woman drew in a quick breath and Hermione decided she had quite enjoyed that taste. Promptly she returned to her task, enthusiastically licking at every nook and cranny she could find, learning what Bellatrix liked, maybe sloppily but the older witch was too busy moaning, sighing and pressing her hips further into the explorative mouth to complain. Bellatrix growled as Hermione continued her ministrations, the young woman took this as a sign that Bella was getting restless so she took hold of the death eater's clit and sucked, licking the tip. It didn't take long before the dark woman came, but it was short and the woman still had enough strength left in her to lift the Gryffindor onto the bed and tie her hands to the bedpost.

Once Bellatrix finished tying the girl to the bed she noticed Hermione wasn't looking at her, she turned the girl's head with her hand and noticed tears were welling in her eyes. Her confusion must have shown on her face as Hermione whispered; "I'm sorry."

Bellatrix didn't quite know how to respond to that so she leaned down and kissed the girl, she had enjoyed that and while it was not the greatest she hoped they would have many more encounters to practice. Once the kiss broken she whispered to her lover; "Let's try that again shall we?"

Hermione nodded. With another quick kiss Bellatrix straddled the muggleborn's face and lowered herself within reach of the girl's mouth. Holding on to the headboard she began to rock her hips, now this was much better- the girl's mouth coupled with the harder pressure was exquisite. With one hand she grabbed one of her breasts wanting a little bit more contact. She gasped as Hermione managed to catch her clit between her teeth and suck, dragging her teeth across its surface. Her moans became louder, again she released Hermione's bonds. Usually loving bondage, she was surprised at her need for contact with her newest lover, who now was parting and rubbing her thighs and guiding her thrusts for more pleasure. It wasn't much longer before she came, coating Hermione's face in her fluids. Still a little shaky she laid down next to a blushing Gryffindor and realised her throat was sore, and then remembered screaming out a particular someone's name. She felt her eyes grow wide-she had screamed the muggleborn's name.

Hermione smiled shyly at her. Oh, the tables will be turned. "On your knees, now." The girl complied and Bellatrix roughly pushed her down on her hands passing her hands over a very nice ass and leaning forward to kiss the nape in front of her. Bellatrix touched the girl's sex, it was even wetter now-good.

Hermione noticed her wand and clothing on a chair in the corner of the room, it was noted but very insignificant in her mind as she felt Bellatrix slide three fingers into her. Bellatrix didn't wait long to start pumping furiously in and out of her. Hermione briefly asked herself if it was normal to cum quicker each time, but the thought passed as she did just that. She came and her arms collapsed under her and she moaned loudly into the blankets. But it seemed Bella was not satisfied with this and she kept driving into her adding a fourth finger, Hermione got back on her hands and parted her legs to tried to take in as much of her hand as possible.

She gasped as she felt the older woman starting to insert her thumb in her as well, and yelped as she felt not just a thumb but an entire hand settle inside her. Hermione had never thought she could be filled so fully, it was slightly painful but good. She tried to push against the stilled fist but a strong arm kept her hips from moving.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please Bella…"

She felt Bellatrix grin against her back. "Please Bellatrix, fuck me…"

Bellatrix started to twist her fist in response, slowly moving it, playing with her clit with her free hand. Hermione groaned, it felt so good. She started panting as Bella's movements became a little stronger, than cried out as the hand filling her accidently came out. The pain didn't last long as Bellatrix flipped her on her back, basically groped her with two fingers inside driving them in further with thrusts of her hips. With a few more thrust Hermione screamed; "Bella!"

The death eater pulled out of her lover, reaching her hand to let the younger witch, who was coming down from her high, lick her hand clean. She then guided her young lover under the sheets and collapsed into bed next to her, laying on her back to accommodate Hermione's head on her chest. Looking at the clock on the wall Bellatrix was pleased to see that 3 hours had elapsed since the girl had woken up, four hours since she had taken her. She supposed she should return her now. But as she watched the girl fall asleep with her arms around someone she was supposed to call an enemy she decided it couldn't hurt to keep her for a while longer. Wrapping her arms around her muggleborn she also let exhaustion take over.

*****

Hermione pulled herself from the darkness, awaking to more darkness, her face was buried in black curls. The muggle-born supressed the urge to laugh, Bellatrix was playing little spoon. Groaning she turned her head to look around, sunlight was filtering through the blinds. Shit. Her friends would be worried, not that she regretted this, but she would have to come up with a reasonable excuse. She stretched out in the bed, she was sore, pleasantly sore. The movement caused the waking of the woman next to her. Turning back to face her companion she let out a tentative smile.

"Good morning"

Bella smiled back, happy the girl was still there, she had had plenty of opportunity to escape. The witch watched the girls eyes go wide as she straddled her with a predatory smile. "Morning. I suppose you want me to bring you back home?" She said trailing her hands down the sides of Hermione face, neck and chest pressing lightly on the many bruises she had left then skirting her hands over breast and hardening nipples.

Hermione grinned and stretched out a second time understanding the not so subtle hint. "They can wait a little bit longer." She answered sitting up, taking Bella's face and kissing her. The dark witch pushed them back down settling between her legs.

Bellatrix knew she had to return the muggle-born soon or face repercussions with both her friends and her master, but she was too sweet to resist one last bite. As they kissed the butterflies in her belly prompted her to rub her sex against the girl's.

Hermione started to move in tandem with her lover grabbing the woman's ass and moaning into her mouth. Eventually their kiss broke as it became more difficult to breathe and maintain their pace. Bellatrix came first moaning loudly in Hermione ear and pulling her hair-that was enough to send Hermione over the edge as well. She could feel Bella bite down on her shoulder again as she came down from her high.

They lay like that for a while, until Bellatrix reluctantly pulled away, although she couldn't resist one last nip at the muggleborn's lips. She crawled out of the bed and grabbed her wand on the night table to summon their clothing. "Get dressed."

Hermione watched Bellatrix get dressed but didn't move for her clothes, or even get out of bed. The death eater turned looking irritated. Hermione was slightly hesitant about provoking her but wanted to see her reaction. "I didn't like that tone of voice."

Bellatrix growled and tackled her, sending them both flying off the bed and crashing on the floor. Bellatrix pinned her down and licked her neck. "We don't have time for this puppy, the Dark Lord will be here in an hour or so and you don't want to be here for that."

Passing her fingers through dark curls she replied; "No, you're right." She got up and dressed as soon as Bellatrix was off of her. The dark witch then wrapped her arms around her and apparated them away.

As soon as they hit solid ground Bellatrix kissed Hermione, hard and disapparated without another word.

And hence Bella left her, satisfied, in the field from which she was taken with a promise of more to come whispered in the air. Hermione smiled and headed back to the Burrow, not completely ready to face the myriad of questions waiting for her, especially the one about the noticeable bite mark on her throat- she guessed that was Bella's way of punishing her for originally trying to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. What do you think?


End file.
